¿No novios?
by Kaoru Black
Summary: A pesar de que él sea un mujeriego y ella bastante insoportable se llevan bien, llegando a considerarse amigos. El problema ha empezado cuando ciertas personas pensaron que están juntos porque son novios… pero no pueden estar más que equivocados.
1. Suposiciones

Harry Potter es propiedad J. K. Rowling.

Éste fic participa en el reto "Amor Imposible" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.

En éste reto se tiene que usar unas características obligatorias previamente dadas, más bien, votadas; yo elegí la opción más votada así que aquí está. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

::

Capítulo I.

Suposiciones.

::

A pesar que han estado en el mismo curso ninguno de los dos le ha hablado al otro, ni siquiera –antes de llegar por primera vez al castillo– se sentaron en el mismo vagón, o se encuentran en la misma Casa; no fue en la biblioteca o por un trabajo escolar que se vieron por primera vez, o en el baño de prefectos –él no es prefecto– así que la mayor parte de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts tiene la misma interrogante: ¿cómo es que esos dos pasaron de la indiferencia a la amistad? Algunos se lo atribuyen a que Scorpius está con Rose porque es una de sus tantas novias, a la que dejará a la menor de las oportunidad; otros dicen que es porque Rose –siendo tan competitiva– no se deja superar académicamente por Scorpius; pocos son lo que aseguran que hay algo romántico de por medio.

¿Cuál es la verdadera razón del porqué de esto?

Nadie se molesta en resolverlo solamente en comprobar sus teorías, mayormente absurdas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No vamos a descubrir que se trae Rose con Malfoy? —Cuestiona un muchacho de quince años; de cabellera negra, con cierto encanto juguetón y unas cuantas pecas esparcidas por su rostro, de ojos marrones— Si no me voy, tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que andar perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes —dice recordando que debe seguir estudiando para los EXTASIS. Y para él, aunque tienda a realizar una que otras jugarretas en el castillo, los estudios con igual de importantes. Sobre todo porque quiere convertirse en Sanador*.

—Ya lo sabemos —murmura irritada una joven de pelo marrón, también pecosa. Con los ojos de un suave tono ambarino, como su madre, siendo un año menor que James; bastante huraña—, así que deja de fastidiar.

—Qué carácter Lucy —le dice a su prima, sin intimidarse. Después de todo, su madre –cuando se enfurece– es muchísimo peor—. ¿Y dónde está él? Dijo que vendría.

— ¡Y ya llegué! —menciona efusivamente otro muchacho, de la misma edad de Lucy Weasley. Con el pelo de un rubio bastante opaco y de ojos negros, como su padre; generalmente anda hablando con un tono medio soñador, creyendo en esas criaturas que únicamente su familia 've' aunque también es capaz de ponerse serio, si la situación lo demanda. Pocas veces se le ha visto enojado— ¿Cuándo empezará la operación?

—Concéntrate, Lorcan Scamander —regaña Lucy, de mala gana. Todavía preguntándose cómo James se las ha ingeniado para engatusarla con esa estratagema.

—Lo siento, Weasley. Tuve que terminar la tarea de Pociones antes de venir aquí —se excusa—. Eso y que me quedé viendo unos árboles que están en el patio: uno de ellos se mueve, nunca antes lo había visto.

« _No sé qué es peor: que se ponga a hablar de torposolos, nargles y demás tonterías o que actúe como un verdadero descerebrado_ —piensa Lucy mandándole una mirada fulminante a Lorcan—. _Es irritante, me compadezco de la pobre chiquilla que termine con semejante mago; aunque Lysander_ —un sonrojo tenue aparece en las mejillas de Lucy— _no es tan malo como su gemelo._ »

—Scamander su nombre es el Sauce Boxeador —dice James con paciencia, que debe de empezar a adquirir; no es una de sus virtudes— y porqué el especial interés en Rose, ni le hablas.

—Porque para estar con Malfoy debe tener una manada de nargles en su cabeza y…

—Entendí —interrumpe James entornando los ojos. « _No debí preguntar._ »

« _No debió preguntar_ —vuelve a pensar Lucy conteniéndose de no regresar por donde ha venido.»

« _Y estoy enamorado de Rose Weasley_ —completa Lorcan en su mente— _. Y dudo que Weasley esté enamorada de Malfoy, me parece que solamente son amigos pero necesito confirmarlo_.»

— ¿Vamos a empezar ya o estaremos esperando a qué se pongan de acuerdo?

—No te sulfures, Lucy. Ya vamos —bufa James. ¿Qué estuvo pensando cuando se le ocurrió involucrar a su prima? ¿Y cómo fue que terminó accediendo a que se involucrase Scamander, que a saber qué motivo puede tener?—; ¿saben lo que tienen qué hacer?

—Naturalmente, Potter, confirmaré mi teoría inicial.

—No pierdas el tiempo preguntándonos sandeces y apresurémonos —porque mientras más rápido acabe está locura menos se crisparan los nervios de Lucy; quien, aunque no lo admita, es bastante chismosa y quiere enterarse de la verdad de primera mano… sin importar que eso signifique soportar a Lorcan "anormalmente sensato" Scamander y a James "extrañamente preocupado por sus estudios" Potter.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de Hogwarts, se encuentra una joven de quince años de edad. Evidentemente pelirroja, con pocas pecas en su rostro; a ella le encanta llevarle la contraria a su familia, aunque sea para las cuestionas más comunes sobre cómo comportarse, de quién ser o no ser amiga, qué no decir… es sencillamente divertido. Lo más genial del asunto es que no se halla en la misma Casa en la que –casi toda su familia– ha estado por varias generaciones, es una digna Ravenclaw, pese a que sacar buenas calificaciones no esté entre su prioridades, lo que la hace preguntarse en diversas ocasiones cómo funciona el sistema de prefectos porque es una; no importa, puede saltarse las clases con la sutil excusa de que ha estado haciendo sus rondas matutinas y vespertinas.

Ella tampoco es muy alta que se diga, a pesar de que es un poco atractiva; de no ser porque, en ocasiones, le cuesta controlar su propia cabellera. A veces su tía Angelina le comenta que ha sacado esa parte de su madre, o su insaciable apetito; no engorda pese a que –casi siempre– está comiendo algo. Su madre a veces le echa la culpa a su tío George, por la actitud tan despreocupada a los estudios, ni siquiera se planea sacarse la mitad de TIMOs que Hermione consiguió; por eso mismo, tío George dice que es una de sus sobrinas favoritas. Y que resulta una completa ironía, para ser la hija de Hermione Weasley, de soltera Granger.

Rose cree en ocasiones que su actitud desinteresada –respecto a sus calificaciones– no va ligada a su manía por ser diferente al resto de su familia, sino que es una parte de sí misma; así como tío Percy se la pasa leyendo, o como el abuelo Arthur que no para de emocionarse con los cachivaches muggles. O inclusive cuando el tío Charlie no se detiene cuando empieza platicar sobre los dragones.

Lo bueno es que el tío Harry está para decir que ser hija de tal persona no implica que sean –a fuerza– idénticas a aquellas personas, que cada quién es por su propia voluntad. Como su primo Fred, quien lleva el mismo nombre que su difunto tío, le gusta hacer las tareas domésticas, algo que su tocayo no soportó.

—Creo que al menos debería de sacar un "Aceptable" —menciona Rose entornando los ojos, fastidiada; tampoco le gusta leer, así que es aburrido para ella— en mínimo, dos asignaturas; así no me regañara tanto.

Lo que le importa poco o nada.

— _¡Rose Weasley!_ —Había gritado su madre cuando vio el boletín de calificaciones, en su tercer año— _¿Qué significa éste "Trol" en Herbología, el "Deficiente" tanto en Transformaciones como en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡Creí haberte dicho que tenías que conseguir mejores notas!_

— _No quiero ser una empollona_ —dijo, ignorando que 'supuestamente' los de Ravenclaw son los estudiosos _._

— _¿Reprobaste algunas asignaturas?_ —preguntó el tío George, incrédulo. Luego, sonrió contento— _¡Eres mi nueva sobrinita favorita! ¿Quién lo diría: Rose Weasley, hija de Hermione Weasley, es pésima en el estudio?_

— _¡GEORGE!_ —bramaron tanto la tía Angelina como su madre, enojadas.

* * *

En su sala común, un joven rubio –con su cabellera medio alborotada, cortesía genes de su madre– está pensando en cuál de las otras chicas él saldrá, tal vez aquella guapa de Gryffindor –de la que ni sabe el nombre– o tal vez su ex compañera de proyecto, la susodicha Hufflepuff; tantas posibilidades; es más alto que su padre cuando fue estudiante pero no es nada egocéntrico, para alivio de Astoria. No todas las personas aguantan su actitud de mujeriego, lo que le ha llevado a tener esa popularidad; que ni le interesa. No es que piense en dejar a alguna embarazada, tiene orgullo y planea hacer algo más con su vida que acostarse con cada muchacha que le atraiga.

La excepción son ciertas personas: todas las chicas Weasley –porque tiene sentido de la auto conservación– aunque parezca lo contrario –ha salido con jóvenes que tienen hermanos mayores– y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, siendo que él también está en Slytherin. Sinceramente, pese a ser una constante presencia en la casa de los Potter, en contadas ocasiones ha hablado con la pequeña Lily –quien, por alguna desconocida causa, se le está haciendo que se ha vuelto bastante linda–, más aún han estado en la misma habitación por más de medio minutos.

Cortesía James, quien no se fía de él.

— _No es que le vaya a hacer algo a tu hermana, Potter. La respeto a ella y a mi mejor amigo_ —le dijo en su momento, recordando las veces que la ha visto enojada. Los ojos marrones de Lily brillaron con tanta frialdad en aquel instante; miedo o respeto, para Scorpius es lo mismo.

— _Con la fama que te has hecho en Hogwarts, no la creo Malfoy_ —siseó James, sacándolo a empujones de la recamara de Lily—. _Aléjate de ella_ —y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Tampoco es que lo culpe, si él tuviese hermanas también haría lo mismo.

Recuerda la casi advertencia que le dijo Albus ése mismo día.

— _No me interesa si te haces amigo de Lily, Scorpius; o si ella quiere estar contigo pero_ —los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Albus se oscurecieron— _como descubra que intentas ligártela te demostraré por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador me mandó a Slytherin._

Y como una semana atrás, previa a las vacaciones de invierno, él vio cómo Albus dejó en vergüenza a un joven –dos cursos delante de él– por simplemente haber querido un beso de ella –que inexplicablemente lo enojó–, le dijo:

— _La creo, Al, cálmate. Sé que Lily es intocable, como el resto de las chicas Weasley._

Eso ha parecido tranquilizar a Albus, sin embargo, James no se convence así como así.

— _No te inquietes, Scorpius, pronto convencerás a James que no quieres nada, amorosamente hablando, con Lily_ —dijo Harry, estando sentados en la sala de estar— _. Si lograste convencer a Ron, quien tiene una personalidad casi parecida a James, para que te permitiera ser amigo de Rose; lograrás hacerlo con él._

— _Por poco y me hechiza_ —recordó al señor Potter, quien sonrió un poco nervioso—: _ni había entrado a la cocina cuando me apuntó con su varita, por suerte la señora Hermione_ —para evitar confusiones, creyó prudente llamarlas por su nombre; con tantas "señoras Weasley" en aquella numerosa familia— _lo impidió. Y me tomó tiempo, ¿recuerda?_

— _Ten paciencia, Scorpius. Por cierto, ¿te vas a quedar aquí hasta Navidad o te irás con tu familia? Para que te preparé tu habitación._

— _Supongo que soy una constante presencia_ —murmuró suavemente, para que no lo oyese el señor Potter— _, para tener mi propia recamara_.

No es tan malo, se dice algunos días, tener de mejor amigo a Albus y amiga a Rose, con quien solamente llevan un años de conocerse; pese a coincidir con ella, así que no sabe casi nada de sus preferencias. Además, generalmente Rose es quien le comenta sobre las chicas que quieren estar con él, algunas veces manda los mensajes de sus compañeras, tanto de cursos como de grados mayores o menores.

En vista de que Albus se muestra incomodo cuando inicia esa conversación. El pobre Albus resulta ser un tanto tímido para esos temas, es bastante divertido verlo sonrojarse hasta las orejas cuando alguien le cuestiona sobre su vida amorosa, o medio lo insinúa; a Rose le divierte ser quien lo haga. Y un poco a él, ¿para eso están los amigos, cierto?

::

 **Sinceramente, me divertí escribiéndoles las personalidades a Lorcan, James, Lucy, Rose, Albus y Scorpius. De Lily no sé mucho, quizá aparezca, quizá no.**

 **Rose es rebelde contra la familia, no es Slytherin y tremendamente insoportable, aunque no se haya notado demasiado; Scorpius es Slytherin y un popular mujeriego, como exige el reto. De James Potter usé lo poco que se sabe acerca de él, pero como ya está por terminar Hogwarts imagino que debió madurar un poco, en comparación con el adolescente de trece años del que leímos en el epílogo.**

 ***Sobre lo de ser Sanador, lo leí en "Cumpliendo con el deber" historia escrita por Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter. Me pareció una genial idea, así que lo usé.**


	2. Investigando

Harry Potter es propiedad J. K. Rowling.

¡Gracias a _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_ por el comentario en el capítulo anterior! Y por la sugerencia.  
¡Gracias a _Lailah15_ y _Melanie611_ por los follows!

::

Capítulo II.

Investigando.

::

Ella sabe que algo está pasando desde el momento en que Lorcan Scamander se ha acercado para intentar entablar conversación. Sinceramente, no es que le caiga precisamente mal el muchacho ya que ni siquiera han estado por demasiado tiempo juntos, a pesar de estar en la misma casa: Ravenclaw y no le gusta andar juzgando a las personas sin antes saber –aunque sea un poquito– sobre ésa persona; puede asegurar que concuerda con su prima Lucy: es desesperante cuando se pone a hablar en las criaturas que únicamente cree, básicamente porque no le entiende absolutamente nada.

« _No es que me interese escucharle o no sobre éstas tonterías que anda diciendo a cada rato no obstante_ —piensa una vez que se encuentra sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca— _no sé, a veces quisiera conocer cómo cerrarle la boca. ¡Me va a desesperar!_ »

—¿Entonces vas a responderme la pregunta, Weasley? —pregunta Lorcan por cuarta vez en ése momento.

« _Fastidioso._ »

Rose le manda una mirada exasperada. En el preciso instante en que se ha propuesto estudiar para pasar con una nota decente los TIMOs llega él y no la deja tranquila; posee un ligero tic en su ojo derecho, si existe una sola cosa que haya heredado de su madre –aparte de su inteligencia– es que le desagrada completamente cuando no paran de interrumpir cuando intenta leer. Su hermano le dice que se pone realmente inaguantable cuando se enoja.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? —le contesta con otra interrogante, le envía una mirada fría; Lorcan ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro, ignorando el hecho de que ha puesto colérica a la joven— Además no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente para que me tengas aquí perdiendo el tiempo; así que, si no te supone una gran molestia, ¡vete a fastidiar a alguien más! —acaba dando voces; no obstante, procura no darle bastante tonalidad a su voz. Lo último que quiere es que la echen de la biblioteca por escandalosa.

—¿Te estoy incomodando? Lo siento, no quería hacerlo —se disculpa sin abandonar la sonrisa soñadora que tiene –casi todo el tiempo– en sus labios—; realmente estoy interesado en saber la respuesta, además creo que preferirías decírmelo a mí que a tu primo: James Potter, es él quien está más inquieto que yo —añade sin recaer en lo que ha contado.

A veces algunos –generalmente los de Ravenclaw– se preguntan a sí mismos o entre ellos si es bueno o malo que Lorcan sea excesivamente sincero: lo bueno es que te dice la verdad sin dudarlo; lo malo es que… bueno, eso… que te dice la verdad sin vacilar.

« _Ése Potter tiene que conseguirse un pasatiempo_ —Rose tiene un nuevo blanco para dirigir su enojo, observa brevemente a Lorcan— _. O es un cotilla o… no encontraría otra respuesta para el repentino interés que tiene en mi vida privada. Qué va, no importa. James Sirius Potter se va a arrepentir._ »

« _Se ve muy linda cuando tiene el ceño fruncido_ —Lorcan la observa ensanchando su sonrisa— _. En realidad, se ve linda todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando regaña a la gente cuando no la dejan hacer sus lecturas… en otras palabras, lo que está haciendo ahorita conmigo_ —Lorcan pone una mirada soñadora, sin embargo está es ligeramente diferente a su mirada habitual: de un soñador enamorado.»

—Si así evito que ese metomentodo se involucre donde no le incumbe —dice por lo bajo Rose –no habiendo notado la forma en la que la ve Lorcan– con rabia contenida; con voz más alta, añade—. De acuerdo, te diré lo que quieres saber: Malfoy y yo solamente somos amigos, nos conocimos en la biblioteca y descubrimos que tenemos unas cuantas cosas en común —explica sin pena ni gloria, así es cómo ha sucedido todo. No tiene por qué exaltarse innecesariamente.

Lorcan sonríe. « _Sabía que no podía ser otra cosa_ —piensa el antes mencionado— _. Ahora solo falta contárselo a Potter y Weasley, estoy seguro que con esto se acabará éste malentendido._ »

« _Más le vale a James Sirius Potter que le baste ésta explicación –que ni tuve que habérsela dado, en fin– porque no planeo darle otra… no importa lo insoportable que se ponga_ —Rose observa fijamente a Lorcan, esperando que se vaya. Como él no da asomo de eso, decide seguir con su lectura.»

Lorcan se queda contemplándola por largo rato –que en realidad son unos cuantos minutos– cuando se le ocurre una impresionante idea, además, teniendo en cuenta su habitual comportamiento no tendrá por qué incomodarse; no es que esté celoso ni nada por el estilo, si Rose Weasley dice que no tiene romántico con Malfoy debe ser verdad pero, ¿no está de más probar, cierto? Su madre le contó en una ocasión que ella besó a su padre en una ocasión "fuera de lo común" –en opinión de Rolf–. No pasó nada más que un sonrojo en el rostro de su padre. ¿Por qué Rose habría de ser diferente?

Sonriendo ante su fantástica idea, se acerca al rostro de la joven Weasley –se halla sentado a la derecha de la muchacha– y, estando ella inmersa en la lectura, le da un suave beso en los labios.

Al reaccionar de la estupefacción. Rose abre los ojos, impactada; un sobresaliente rubor aparece en su rostro; sus ojos se desvían hacia el joven Scamander, quien no se separa de ella hasta varios minutos.

Lorcan ladea la cabeza sonriéndole sin ningún pudor.

Rose, en cambio, se enfurece.

Y mucho.

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres, Lorcan Scamander, para besarme así como así?! ¿¡Es que no crees que sea capaz para vengarme de ti por haber osado a darme MI PRIMER BESO?! ¿¡No tienes que decir algo en tu defensa?! ¡RESPONDE! ¡AHORA! —grita enrabiada. Sus ojos azules poseen un brillo oscuro que harían que cualquiera retrocediera espantado. Rose Weasley da miedo cuando se pone así, lo exasperante de la situación es que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no deja que nadie se explique.

Tal vez ayude que esté avergonzada, en iguales proporciones.

—Tus labios saben a cereza y tu cabellera rojiza huele a frambuesa —contesta Lorcan con ese 'desquiciante' gesto tranquilo—. ¿He sido tu primer beso? Sabes, no es tan malo: tú has sido el primer beso mío.

Un libro se impacta en la cabeza de Lorcan con bastante fuerza.

Y Rose es la que antes sostiene el mencionado objeto… con el ceño muy, muy, muy fruncido.

—¡No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Lorcan Scamander!

« _Lo ha valido. La he besado._ »

« _Ni entiendo la razón de mi sorpresa, con lo fantasioso que es_ —piensa Rose, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose hacia otra parte— _. A pesar de ésta interesante escena, no es tan malo besando; no obstante, no es excusa para haberlo hecho_.»

* * *

En otra parte de Hogwarts se encuentra Lucy Weasley, quien se encuentra a cierta distancia alejada del popular mujeriego de Slytherin, es decir, Scorpius Malfoy; Lucy rueda los ojos al momento en que ve como la chica en turno se sonroja, balbucea algunas tonterías y se marcha después de entregarle un papel a Scorpius. No sabe lo que es, ni le interesa. Por ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

« _Lastimosamente no puedo dejar la buena primicia de un nuevo chisme_ —Lucy se lamenta de ésa parte de sí misma, en ocasiones quisiera dejar de ser tan cotilla— _… en tecnicismo, viejo chisme; nadie conoce la verdad tras ésa bizarra amistad… o ¿amor?_ »

Tan distraída que está con sus propias cavilaciones que no se percata de que Scorpius la ha visto.

—¿Interesada en mí, preciosura? —pregunta Scorpius poniendo su pose de 'chico genial' la cual constituye en: uno de sus hombros recargados en la pared más cercana, alzar una ceja y lanzar un piropo a la muchacha en cuestión; además, si la joven bruja es difícil también se le adhiere dar varios halagos: nadie se resiste a ellos.

Por su parte Lucy contiene el impulso de reírse de la pose de Malfoy.

—No, en lo más mínimo —responde ignorando el gesto impactado del joven, aunque después atina a mirarla interesado—; podrías quitarte de mí camino, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que lidiar contigo: Scorpius Malfoy.

—Veo que sabes mí nombre —Scorpius no se va a dar por vencido, Lucy es –para sus estándares– bella—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, lindura?

—Lucy _W-E-A-S-L-E-Y._

Scorpius deja de sonreír, su rostro palidece notoriamente.

« _¿Intenté ligarme… a una… Weasley?_ —piensa aterrado, sabiendo de primera mano lo que ocurrió la única vez que trató de hacer lo mismo con una Weasley— _En defensa mía, Lucy Weasley no parece ser una Weasley: no tiene el pelo de un llameante color rojo. Me pregunto si habrá otra chica Weasley que no sea pelirroja._ »

« _Aunque puedo sacarle provecho_ —una sonrisa macabra aparece en el rostro de Lucy; Scorpius, que lo ve, traga en seco— _. Así aprenderá a preguntar primero el nombre._ »

—¿No irás a decirle a nadie sobre esto? —cuestiona el chico con cierta inquietud.

—No lo haré —contesta aliviando a Scorpius, a pesar de que la expresión de relax se le esfuma cuando Lucy se le acerca a su oído y le susurra— mientras hagas todo lo que te diga no tendrás que angustiarte porque se enteren de nuestro… 'pequeño' inconveniente. ¿Entiendes, Malfoy?

—¿Y qué es? —Scorpius entorna los ojos, suponiendo lo que quiere saber: lo mismo que los demás— ¿Es sobre la repentina amistad entre Rose y yo?

Lucy ríe divertida, como si eso hubiese sido un comentario gracioso.

—¡No me interesa lo que Rosie haga en su tiempo libre! —Expone al momento en que consigue tranquilizarse— Bueno, sí me importó pero, ahora, tengo algo más en mente —un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Scorpius cuando ve la mirada maniaca en el semblante de Lucy—; tranquilo, no es nada malo.

—No te creo, Weasley —dice alejándose un poco—. Rose tenía razón cuando dijo que ésta tiene un encanto diferente —murmura lo suficiente bajo para que ella no lo escuche—, no imaginé que era un poco perversa.

—Entre paréntesis, ¿en serio son novios? —consulta con aparente desinterés. Luego se regaña por su curiosidad, que es como prefiere llamarle al hecho de ser bastante cotilla.

—No, sólo somos amigos —responde Scorpius con cansancio, al parecer ha dicho lo mismo en varias ocasiones.

—Oh, bien.

« _Por qué será que siento que debí haber preferido que le dijese a, no sé, sus primos o hermanos; si es que tiene hermanos_ —suspira resignado a lo qué sea que le vaya a hacer.»

« _No esperé que Scamander tuviese razón al decir que solamente eran amigos; sí que hay una primera vez para todo._ »

—Salgamos ya de esto, ¿qué quieres de haga? —pretende zanjar la situación lo más rápido que puede.

—No te pongas ansioso Malfoy —rueda los ojos—. Primero averiguaré lo que necesito, si no consigo hacerlo por mí misma te llamaré. ¿Vale?

—Como quieras —dice el muchacho—. ¿Ya te han dicho que eres una bruja bastante maliciosa?

—Constantemente. No obstante, es mejor que ser un mujeriego sin remedio.

—No me afecta en nada, Weasley.

* * *

En ése mismo sitio pero un poco más alejado James Sirius Potter tiene su mano pegada firmemente a su frente.

—Ya sabía que no podía fiarme del todo de Lucy —susurra—. No escuché nada de lo que se dijeron pero, con lo que hizo Malfoy y la mirada que Lucy puso, no puede ser nada bueno… para Malfoy, obviamente. Creo que le tengo lástima.

Tampoco entiende porqué se sorprende, si Lucy Weasley es la clase de muchacha que trata de sacarle ventaja a la situación: siempre que sea a su favor, de lo contrario pierde el completo interés.

—Tendré que preguntarle a Scamander si consiguió algo de información. Sólo espero que no lo haya dejado atontado, más de lo que de por sí es.

Nuevo objetivo: encontrar a su prima.

Hablando de Rose; lo de Lucy no le interesa nada.


	3. Planes

Harry Potter es propiedad J. K. Rowling.

::

Capítulo III.

Planes.

::

Después que se despidiera de Lucy ha decidido caminar por los alrededores para despegar su propia mente, no puede creer el gran lío que se hecho solamente por no saber –con antelación– que en aquella numerosa familia no _sólo_ hay mujeres pelirrojas; a pesar de que es completamente absurdo creer que no pueden salir con otro color de pelo.

Error de él.

Bueno, no podrá cambiar su incierto destino quejándose, es mejor asumir de una vez por todas lo que sea que le hará Lucy; sin embargo, ella ha dicho que tendrá que esperarse hasta que resuelva "aquel asunto que tratará de encargarse por su propia cuenta" para recibir alguna nueva noticia. En fin, no tiene más quehacer que informarle de la interesante situación a su amiga Rose, tiene la repentina sensación de que ella ha experimentado algo parecido.

« _Debe ser solamente mi imaginación_ —piensa Scorpius agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, para deshacerse de la suposición— _. No pueden estar tan desesperados por saber la verdad –que ni Rose ni yo hemos querido aclarar, porque no es de su incumbencia– como para haber hecho todo un operativo._ »

Scorpius se ríe por la idea.

Qué absurdo.

¿Por qué deben de tener mínimo un pasatiempo, para ocupar su tiempo en lugar de intentar inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas? De la cual, una de ellas, es su propia prima y hermana mayor –en referencia a Hugo, de quien está inseguro si se halla involucrado en toda ésta locura–. Cambiando de tema puede ser que Rose se localice en la biblioteca, por los TIMOs que ambos tienen que hacer ése mismo año, cualquiera ha de estar estudiando, en vez de coquetear con cualquier chica –como él–; si bien es cierto que Rose está enteramente descuidada por siquiera aprobarla, lo cual cierto aire a inmadurez, no obstante ¿hasta una chica como Rose Weasley ha de querer aprobar… un TIMO, porque eso dependerá el número de EXTASIS que cursará en dos años? Sin olvidar el pequeño, no obstante insignificante detalle, que de alguna manera tendrá que ganarse la vida Rose.

« _No puede darle tan igual sus propias calificaciones_ —Scorpius se auto convence de eso. Algunas características de Rose exasperan a varios, sobre todo a Hermione Weasley cuando se involucran las calificaciones de la bruja, pero, a su vez, cuando llegan a conocerla uno se da cuenta de que es simpática.»

Pasados unos minutos finalmente la encuentra, camino al Gran Comedor, pero tiene el ceño muy fruncido.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunta retóricamente Scorpius. A parte de lo insoportable que es Rose –cuando se lo propone– también es una dramática increíble.

—¡Lorcan Scamander se ha hecho el listillo quitándome mi primer beso! —Informa, más bien, grita la bruja indignada— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

—Ésta no me la esperaba —susurra Malfoy impresionado, luego vuelve a su habitual pose de chico genial—. ¿Estás tan ofendida por eso? Quitándole a Scamander lo inexplicablemente raro, no es ningún mal pretendiente —dice Scorpius ganándose un gesto anonado de la chica—, ¿qué? Uno reconoce a la competencia cuando lo ve.

—"Uno reconoce la competencia cuando lo ve" —repite Rose parpadeando lentamente—, qué gran tontería; no todos los chicos son tus rivales.

—Lo es cuando coquetean con las chicas lindas —dice Scorpius. Por su parte, Rose sonríe: le ha dicho bella—… oh, y contigo.

—¡Scorpius! —vocifera pegándole con el libro, que ha sacado de la biblioteca, en la cabeza; irritadísima— Primero me dices guapa y luego te corriges, ¡decídete!

—Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan imaginativa, Rosie.

« _Me empieza a doler la cabeza_ —piensa la aludida mandándole una mirada fulminante, con un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos— _. Si no fuera amigo mío, debe tener por seguro que ya le estaría gritando por insensible; a veces ni yo me entiendo por qué lo soporto._ »

« _Qué dramática_ —piensa Scorpius entornando los ojos, pasando por alto el enojo creciente de la chica Weasley— _. No tendría que creer todo lo que escucha._ »

—¿Qué me miras tanto?

—¿Yo? Nada Rosie, eres tú la que empezó a matarme con la mirada —se explica con sorna.

—¿Y de quién fue la brillante idea de decirme bonita y luego añadir: "oh, y contigo" como si retractaras de eso, eh, Scorpius?

—Y luego te quejas cuando la gente te dice: insufrible pelirroja —dice rememorando las ocasiones en las que alguien le ha llamado así, que son varias—, sigo preguntándome cómo Hugo tolera tener como hermana a Rose Melisa Weasley.

—No. Me. Digas. ¡MELISA! —exige dando voces— Sabes perfectamente que odio que mencionen mí segundo nombre.

—Vale, vale. No hace falta sulfurarse. Por cierto, a parte del incidente con Scamander, ¿te ha pasado algo raro hoy? —cuestiona tras recordar la verdadera razón de porqué la ha estado buscando.

Rose pone un dedo en su mentó, clásico gesto que indica que está pensando en algo; acción que normalmente hace cuando no consigue recordar los horarios de sus propias lecciones; ¿momento medianamente excéntrico en éste día? Si no se cuenta las rarezas de Lorcan, claro; nada, no le ha sucedido nada parecido.

—No.

« _Oh, qué pena. Mi hipótesis estuvo equivocada._ »

« _Otro que se halla repentinamente interesado en mí vida personal._ »

—Muy bien, Rose —dice Scorpius para captar la atención de la pelirroja—. Iremos a la biblioteca para sacar los libros necesarios para estudiar para estudiar para nuestros respectivos TIMOs.

—Por si tienes lapsus de memoria —comienza la antes nombrada sacando, de su mochica, un objeto en particular— tengo un libro aquí —lo zarandea frente al mago, quien alza una ceja—, ¿recuerdas?, con el que te pegué hace minutos.

—Sí, lo sé —responde medio irritado. Rose ha vuelto a su viejo "no haré ninguna cosa por sacar mejores calificaciones" con el que tanto ha estado luchando, porque es su amiga y él no permitirá que se arruine su vida, al menos mientras creyendo firmemente que Rose acabará resignándose a hacerle caso a él.

Si no es que él se rinde primero.

Lo que suceda antes.

—¿Entonces me quieres decir la razón de porqué tanto escándalo? —Rose pone sus manos al nivel de su cintura, en seña de que empieza a hartarse.

Como si fuese la única que se encuentra así.

—Porque ése es de segundo curso; y estoy seguro que te tomarás la molestia de leerlo al momento en que esté sosteniendo una de las patas de tu mesa de noche, o también lo harás al tiempo en que te encuentres echando tu siesta matutina —responde sarcásticamente Scorpius. Él medio conoce los hábitos de la Weasley—. No seas vaga. Anda a conseguir el libro adecuado y estudiaremos juntos.

—No quiero —refuta Rose, con tono infantil, cruzándose de brazos—, es aburrido.

Scorpius sabe que está, a unos segundos, de darle migraña.

« _¿Y se supone que tú padre, Rosie, dice que eres la chica más responsable que conoce, después de su esposa? Sí, claro_ —la última parte de su pensamiento es irónico— _. Lily, que es más pequeña que tú, es más comprometida con sus estudios._ »

—Debes.

—Cállate Scorpius —dice Rose moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, con desdén—, tengo mejores cosas quehacer que leer no sé cuántos libros sobre ni me recuerdo cuántas materias.

Efectivamente.

No le puede durar tanto tiempo su antigua resolución.

Sigue siendo Rose Melisa Weasley.

Quien prefiere que ignoren su segundo nombre.

* * *

En el patio de Hogwarts, cerca de unos árboles, se encuentra James con Lorcan: el primero masajeándose las cienes, intentando apartar las ganas de golpear con lo que sea que esté a la mano a Lorcan; el segundo con una sonrisa boba pintada en toda su risueña cara, mirando hacia algún perdido del jardín sin percatarse en que sus acciones son las causantes del enorme disgusto de James.

—¿Y, según tú Scamander, porqué tendría que interesarme lo que hagas con mi prima? —pregunta James en el instante en que ha conseguido tranquilizarse.

Sí, exactamente. La búsqueda para encontrar a Rose ha tenido un resultado desastroso, así que ha tenido que recurrir al muchacho que se ha hallado con ella.

—Tú me cuestionaste sobre lo que pasó cuando encontré a Weasley y yo te dije que la besé en los labios —vuelve a responder, al parecer pasando por alto el tic en los labios que acaba de aparecer en el semblante de Potter—, no sé qué más quieres saber.

—No lo sé, tal vez, ¡lo que se supone que tendrías haber investigado en lugar de besuquearte con Rose! —Explica James, su paciencia está alcanzando su límite— ¿Y bien?

—¿Y eso era?

« _Esto es inútil_ —gime James golpeando su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol— _. Es más fácil enseñarle a Albus a ser asertivo que lograr que Scamander deje de estar perdido en las nubes._ »

« _Le contaré a Lysander lo que pasó hoy… ¡le va a encantar!_ —Piensa emocionadísimo Lorcan— _El siguiente paso es… ¿ser su novio?, puede ser, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo, creo que tendré que acercarme más a Weasley… ¡ya sé! Le pediré ayuda a mamá: ella sabrá qué tengo que hacer._ »

« _¿Tengo que hacerles una prueba a Malfoy y a Rose para que digan la verdad? En ése caso, qué sería._ »

« _Pero tendré que esperarme hasta las vacaciones de Navidad para regresar a casa, mejor averiguo si Lysander sabe algo sobre el romance._ »

« _Tiene que enloquecerlos, seguro. Podría cuestionárselo directamente a Rosie pero le quitaría lo divertido al espionaje._ »

—¡Eso haré! —acaban gritando al unísono James y Lorcan, por razones diferentes.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Buscar _nargles_?

—Ahora no —dice Lorcan levantándose de su asiento—, tengo otras prioridades.

—Ajá —dice a pesar de que no le cree—. Yo también, adiós.

—Nos veremos pronto, Potter.

* * *

—Por enésima vez, Rose, no puedes seguirte escabullendo; conseguiré que repasemos las lecciones juntos te guste o no.

Es Scorpius, quien está recostado en una de las paredes próximas al baño de las niñas del segundo piso. Vio pasar a una chica de tercero y le guiñó el ojo; ella le sonrió como boba, se sonrojó y siguió su camino. En medio de toda la conmoción anterior Rose ha aprovechado la situación para esconderse en el segundo lugar donde Scorpius no puede entrar: el primero es la sala común de Ravenclaw.

—No, seguirás insistiéndome.

—Terca.

—Mujeriego sin mejores pasatiempos —contraataca Rose de otra forma, estando sentada en unos de los cubículos.

—Y con orgullo —dice Scorpius con convicción.

—Vete.

—No lo haré.

—¿No tienes algo más interesante en tú día?

—¿No tienes planeado hacer algo más cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

—Mi vida personal no tiene que interesarte, Scorpius.

—Ni la mía te importa a ti —dice en el mismo tono hostil que ha utilizado Weasley en la línea anterior—; y sí me interesa que seas algo más que una vagabunda.

—¿Ah, le intereso al pequeño Scorpius? ¡Qué bien! —ironiza Rose con fingida alegría.

Paciencia.

Muchísima paciencia.

Ésa es la única característica primordial que se necesita para conseguir que Rose haga algo que alguien más quiere que haga.

« _Absurda actitud de llevarle la contraria a la gente._ »

Scorpius gruñe fuertemente.

Otra chica –ésta de su mismo curso, sólo que de Hufflepuff– se aproxima a él.

—¿A qué hora saldremos?

Él sonríe recordando que la ha invitado desde hace una semana para que tengan una cita.

—Mañana.

—Oh, ¿y no puede ser éste mismo día? —dice la misma bruja, que hasta ahora no ha sido nombrada, con súplica. Scorpius alza una ceja, intrigado— Mi novio ha estado pasando de mí y necesito demostrarle cuando antes el enorme error que está cometiendo, sé que soy irresistible así que no entiendo qué le ve a ésa.

—… ¿Estás usándome para poner celoso a tú novio? —interpela sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

—Sí —responde ella—. ¿Me ayudas? Malcolm…

—¿Te refieres al mismo Malcolm de nuestro curso? —Pregunta brevemente interesando, rememorando por qué le cae mal; la muchacha asiente— Dalo por hecho.

Ambos se miran con casi la misma picardía.

Pobre Malcolm.

::

 **Lo crean o no la última escena tiene cierta importancia para el siguiente capítulo, así que a modo introductorio la coloqué en ésta. Sobre lo de "Rose Melisa" quería ponerle un segundo y la combinación me gustó, además, detesta que le digan Melisa.**

 **Y sí, en éste cap se notó la parte "tremendamente insoportable" de Rose, que en el cap anterior no estuvo muy visible.**


	4. Perspectivas

Harry Potter es propiedad J. K. Rowling.

¡Gracias a _badpenguins_ por la alerta! ¡Y a _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_ por los comentarios que ha dejado!  
Un capítulo más y ésta historia acaba. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

::

Capítulo IV.

Perspectivas.

::

Se considera que es una persona bastante observadora, al menos lo suficiente para captar cuestiones que a simple vista no están tan presentes cuando uno llega a verlas por primera vez, ni siquiera a la segunda; no es que sólo se dedique a contemplar y examinar las acciones de todos, porque también sus propios pasatiempos y –honestamente– prefiere evitar las dificultades acudan a ella, algo que parece ser simplemente imposible –cuestión de suerte, la característica de su familia– así que, como mínimo, opta por no meterse por donde no la llaman.

Suelta un suspiro.

Ella no es una ninguna entrometida, como su prima Lucy, aunque ésta no quiera admitirlo; o una loca obsesiva con sus estudios, hecho recientemente adquirido por James; o porque se paraliza –en ocasiones huye– y llega a ruborizarse a niveles increíbles, personalidad propia de Albus.

No, ella no es nada eso.

No es como que eso la enorgullezca en realidad.

Ella es la clase de persona que pasa desapercibida a simple vista, en parte porque prefiere no hablar con absolutamente nadie. En ocasiones porque nos sabe qué decir, al contrario de Albus quien –aunque lo tenga– los nervios le gana y acaba yéndose lo más rápido que puede; concuerda con la gente que le dice que es una bruja bastante excéntrica, a veces en demasía. Quizá sea el motivo porque, cuando siente curiosidad por algo, prefiera ver lo que en realidad ocurre –desde lejos– que… bueno, andar haciendo una estratagema para desenmascarar algo que, francamente, ni le va ni le viene.

« _A pesar de que sea curiosa_ —piensa ella, estando detrás de una librero de la biblioteca— _no me considero una metomentodo._ »

Desde su distancia ha visto cómo Scorpius trata a Rose, la manera en la que trata de introducir un poco de sentido común en la obstinada y rebelde de su prima; cómo Rose consigue que Scorpius pierda el control con sólo un gesto, que se enfurezca –no es que lo parece– sin demostrarlo del todo. El cómo uno le ha ayudado al otro para que se desenvuelvan mejor, académicamente hablando; Scorpius parece haber descubiertos la ventaja de la "psicología invertida", diciéndole que haga exactamente lo contrario, al final Scorpius acaba ganándole.

Y Rose ni enterada de que ha sido manipulada.

Tampoco ve el romance entre ellos, más bien parece ser una amistad que se va fortaleciendo poco a poco, que lleva su proceso que no puede ser alterado porque, si es que hay algo tienen en común, es casi la misma terquedad; que creen tener la razón cuando, sinceramente, ninguno lo tiene. Y, en cambio, ha contemplado –y disfrutado, no lo negará– de los intentos fallidos de James; tal vez así se le quite lo "en exceso curioso" que es él.

Lastimosamente, para los planes de Kate Thomas*, han adquirido una complicación imprevista y, a la vez, prevista. Vale, no tiene tanto sentido pero así es. ¿A quién se le ocurre demostrarle a Malcolm Robins* usando a Scorpius Malfoy para ponerle celoso, o lo qué sea que esté maquinando Kate? No es tan mal plan pero tiene un inconveniente: Malcolm Robins no es celoso. Se ha dicho, se ha aclarado. Así que Kate puede ir cambiando de ardid si es que quiere conseguirlo.

O esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que se dé cuenta. Ya sea Kate o Malcolm.

En fin, el problema no acaba ahí, no, si no que James –como de costumbre– se ha percatado de que en ésta semana Scorpius ha estado pasando bastante tiempo con Kate, más de lo que normalmente está con sus citas. Por lo que erróneamente ha creído que está engañando a su prima o… francamente, no quiere entender cómo funciona la mente de James, es demasiado complejo. Y ella aprecia su cordura. La cuestión es que no ha parado de forzar situaciones entre Scorpius y Rose para que: se besen, aunque sea por accidente; lleguen a abrazarse, como las parejas lo hacen; ponerlos en situación de bochorno público.

¿Qué querrá conseguir con eso?

De lo que se encuentra segura es que obtendrá un grito de Rose, en el momento en que descubra quién ha sido el genio –que se note el sarcasmo– que ha estado haciéndole la vida imposible. Irónicamente la mayoría de las chicas ha de estar contenta por estar en tales comprometedoras situaciones.

Y Scorpius, él se halla lo suficientemente divertido como para pensar en qué ha pasado: disfruta la mirada medio enojada que le manda Malcolm cada vez que lo ve besarse con su novia, casualmente en los lugares que más frecuenta. O cuando Robins entrecierra los puños cuando lo ve «demasiado acaramelado» con Thomas. Cierto, el mago no es celoso pero… ¿quién no se pone resentido cuando la pareja en cuestión está de lo más tranquila besuqueándose con su enemigo? Vale, lo del «enemigo» no es literal, es más como un repelús de Scorpius hacia Malcolm y él, de obstinado, se lo devuelve.

Tampoco es que Scorpius tenga que armar semejante drama: Malcolm decidió estar toda la tarde con Camelia Creveey*, la _misma_ tarde que ella tenía una cita con Scorpius.

Sí, por eso todo éste lío.

—No es para que Thomas se encele; debería saber que Malcolm quiere a Creveey como si fuese su hermana —murmura la muchacha pelirroja, de ojos cafés y con unas cuantas pecas—. Al parecer estoy rodeada de exagerados —dice monótonamente, el tono que casi siempre usa cuando habla con la gente.

El otro es de indiferencia.

Sobre Malcolm, a veces asegura que se pasa de «amoroso» con Camelia, en el sentido fraternal de la palabra.

—Tú —le pregunta Kate Thomas un día de estos, cuando la localiza sola en uno de los pasillos—, ¿eres amiga de Malcolm, cierto? Te he visto hablando con él —añade ligeramente desconfiada.

—Sí, he estado con él —responde la pequeña bruja con desdén, ¿sólo para eso se ha acercado? Vaya, qué interesante. Y sí, está siendo sarcástica—; no hay razón para que te vengues de mí, ni me interesa tú novio… ¿o será ex novio? Con eso de que andas con Malfoy como si fueses su sombra.

—¡Vaya! Sé que Lucy me ha dicho que tienes esa actitud pero no imaginé que era para tanto —dice Kate, recordando a su mejor amiga: Lucy Weasley, quien es un año mayor que Kate—. Tranquila, Lily…

—Para ti: Potter —interrumpe Lily alzando una ceja. No le simpatiza que se porten muy amistosos con ella cuando ni siquiera la conocen, o viceversa.

« _Sí que es complejo entablar conversación con la pequeña Potter_ —piensa Kate moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro— _, parece que siempre está a la defensiva._ »

—¿Y bien?

—Sólo quería saber si te ha comentado algo con respecto a lo nuestro.

—Aún son novios, no la esperaba —susurra Lily poniendo una mano en su cintura, entorna los ojos—. No, no sé nada… adiós —se despide tras contestar la pregunta de Kate.

« _Sí, exactamente cómo me la describió Lucy._ »

* * *

Tiene los dientes firme y fuertemente unidos al momento en que observa cómo su hermana está muy –condenadamente _muy_ – pegada a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, no es que tengan que invadir el espacio personal del otro; simplemente, a distancia prudente, pueden hacer la investigación.

« _Aléjate de mi hermana, mujeriego empedernido_ —piensa Hugo decidido a no ponerse a gritar, en parte se supone que tiene que estar en detención, no curioseando a Rose— _. No permitiré que utilices a Rosie para tus sucios planes, para eso tienes a casi toda la población femenil de Hogwarts._ »

Con la fama de Scorpius es entendible que Hugo desconfíe de él, desde el preciso momento en que comenzaron a juntarse. La verdad está completamente de acuerdo con James: no consentir que Scorpius esté con sus respectivas hermanas. Sin embargo, él no lo hace explícitamente –no quiere que le griten– así que ha optado por el método preferido de su primo para conseguir información: el espionaje.

No quiere se halle tanto tiempo con Rosie.

Quiere que esté lo más alejado de ella.

No quiere que invada su espacio personal.

Desea que Rosie le dé un golpe por pasarse de inteligente.

¿Por qué Rosie no hace _absolutamente_ nada por alejar a ése mago de ella? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que está en la categoría «chicas que ha conseguido ligar Scorpius» con estar con él?

¿Y no se supone que son los hermanos los que protegen a las hermanas?

¿Entonces, alguien es tan cortés de aclararle, porqué se ha quedado sin hacer nada en todo éste momento en que ellos no han dejado de estar muy, muy juntitos? En exuberancia, para gusto de Hugo.

« _Culpa de Rosie, por no permitirme que la proteja de malas personas que sólo buscan dañarla_ —Hugo detiene el impulso de hechizar a Scorpius, ojalá que reaparezca James con otra de sus ideas— _; para que así éstos dos se aparten._ »

—… ¿Has entendido alguna parte de la lección de hoy? —cuestiona Scorpius después de terminar de leerle el libro, de Pociones, para ver si lo ha estado escuchando.

—Sí, entendí —dice Rose. Scorpius sonríe. Hugo le envía una mala mirada a Malfoy— que es ridículamente larga de aprenderse, si aparece una pregunta de ésas en el TIMOs… me dedicaré a no contestarla.

« _¡Ja!_ —Hugo imita la onomatopeya de una risa— _¡Tómate esa, Malfoy! ¡Muy bien dicho, Rosie! ¡Ésa es mi hermana mayor!_ »

—No era esto a lo que me refería.

—Ah… qué lástima para Scorpius —menciona Rose sacando un emparedado para comérselo en el instante.

« _¡Así se hace Rosie! Demuéstrale todo tu potencial de "quitarle la paciencia a la gente que me rodea con mis acciones" a Malfoy. Tal vez así aprende a no importunar la vida de las brujas medianamente decentes… porque no es que Rosie sea la más decorosa en cuanto a ropa se refiera pero ¡ésa no es ninguna excusa para que Malfoy…!_ »

—Eres desesperante —sisea Scorpius cerrando de golpe el libro, sin saberlo rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Hugo. No es que lo haya mencionado tan suave que se diga.

Oh, y quince minutos de clase totalmente desperdiciados.

—Me lo dicen constantemente por lo que no es nada nuevo —dice Rose después de haber tragado su comida.

Al menos tiene ella unos modales.

« _Tengo que recordar la exacta razón del por qué estoy tratando de meterle, aunque sea a la fuerza, algo de sentido común a Rose_ —piensa Scorpius irritado.

—Vamos, ¿no pensarías que iba a tomármelo en serio? —cuestiona Rose alzando una ceja, con expectación— Sabes bien que no le doy la importancia a éstos asuntos.

—Lo sé —dice Scorpius con fastidio, quien todavía no ha localizado las respuestas—, pero pensé que tal vez, por los TIMOs, te interesarías más por mejorar. He ahí mi error.

« _Ha sido bastante crédulo por confiar en eso_ —piensa Hugo llevándose una mano a la cara— _. Cualquiera que la conozca sabe que es caso perdido, a menos que siga afirmando que Rosie cambiará. Eso tengo que verlo._ »

No es que Hugo sea un hermano celoso, simplemente quiere evitarle un disgusto a su hermana cuando se dé cuenta de que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy trata de ligar con ella mientras anda con alguien más; al menos, por lo que ha visto: Scorpius besándose con aquella estudiante de Hufflepuff, quien –si no se equivoca– tiene. No es nada por lo que uno tenga que sorprender, con el comportamiento de Scorpius…

« _Que le haga eso a cualquiera menos a mi hermana._ »

Vale, puede que sea un pensamiento un tanto egoísta pero… ¿y a él qué? Lo único en que está angustiado es que Scorpius de una buena vez por toda decida centrar toda su atención en cualquiera.

Suelta un bufido mirando a la «pareja».

Que ojalá que no se vuelvan novios.

¡Vamos!, Hugo sabe que él no soporta a Scorpius –por diversas razones, que tienen algo en común: Rose– como para pensar en que ésos dos…

Enamorados…

¡Qué asco!

« _Fuera imágenes mentales nauseabundas._ »

Hugo prefiriere irse a otro sitio.

::

 **Tenía pensado éste capítulo de forma diferente pero con el límite de capítulos tuve que cambiar la idea original, aún así obtuve el resultado que tenía planeado: contar el incidente de Scorpius con Malcolm y la de idea de Kate, y cómo influyó en la historia. Originalmente iba ser desde la perspectiva de Scorpius... luego la de James... y acabó con la de Lily.**

 **Por cierto, ¿cómo incluir a Rose pero no a Hugo? ¡Inadmisible!  
Así que me las ingenié para meterlo en la historia.**

 *** _Kate Thomas_ hija de Dean Thomas & Lavender Brown.  
* _Malcolm Robins_ hijo de Dennis Creveey & Demelza Robins.  
* _Camelia Creveey_ hija de Dennis Creveey & Demelza Robins. **


	5. ¿No novios?

Harry Potter es propiedad J. K. Rowling.

¡Gracias a _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_ por los comentarios que ha dejado! ¡Y a _Cealena Free_ por el favorito!  
Ahora sí, es el final de ésta historia.

::

Epílogo.

¿No... novios?

::

En definitiva su primo es –sin que nadie pueda rebatirlo– la persona más metomentodo que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer; llegando incluso a boicotearle sus respectivas vidas con tal de comprobar lo que él afirma que es verdad. Si bien al principio el cuestionamiento de Scorpius –sobre si no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común– lo ha desestimado suponiendo que no tiene importancia alguna. Hasta que ha empezado a actuar con seriedad, lo suficiente para que las respuestas a todas sus preguntas se han visto resueltas a los pocos días que toda ésta locura ha iniciado.

¿Es que ése Potter tiene que estar enterado de todo lo que le pasa?

« _No pasará un día más de ésta locura_ —piensa Rose encaminándose, decidida y enfurecida, hacia el campo de quidditch. Puede que James no esté en el equipo de su casa pero eso no quiere decir que no los apoye, si su memoria no le falla él ha estado diciendo que ése día tienen entrenamiento, porque tienen el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff y quieren ganar— _. En realidad, sería raro que un equipo juegue con la intención de perder, es como si desde el principio invitase al rival a echarle una cantidad exuberante de ¿bludgers?, ¿snitches?, o cómo sea que se llame ése balón marrón… Eh, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, ya me acordé: ¡James Sirius Potter te arrepentirás de todo el show que has montado! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Llegar incluso a sabotear mis tranquilas horas libres! ¡Se lamentará! ¡LO PROMETO! Aunque primero tendría que pensar en una venganza y, con lo negada que soy para eso, resultará muy fácil._ »

Rose entorna los ojos ante su último pensamiento. Además que hacerle una jugarreta a un buen bromista –no posee el título de "el mejor" ya que le gana Fred– es complicado. Pero si hay algo que también caracteriza a Rose Weasley es que no se da por vencida, cuando se propone algo intenta por casi todos las maneras –ella no cree que «el fin justifica los medios»– lo cumple. O, para evitarse todo el drama de una venganza que probablemente será de vuelta a ella, le rompa los tímpanos –ha heredado los pulmones de Hermione– para que así comprenda que debe de interesarse en su propia vida.

Sí.

Eso hará.

Se asegura una vez estando adentro del enorme estadio que conforma ése lugar, la parece interesante que la mayor parte de los estudiantes les guste ése deporte donde –lo más seguro– es que terminen con un moretón, algún hueso roto o alguna otra lesión que sea peor. ¿Qué tiene de interesante? Ni con toda la inteligencia que detenta es capaz de encontrarle una explicación lógica y coherente al fenómeno denominado «quidditch» del que sus conocidos, incluido Hugo, aman.

Entorna los ojos.

—Qué desperdicio de tiempo —murmura Rose buscando minuciosamente a su primo, él no tiende a perderse una práctica, menos un partido así que en algún lugar estará. A la lejanía observa a Robins quien, por sus facciones, tiene apretada la mandíbula al momento en que mira a la joven Thomas siendo besada por Scorpius—. Qué mujeriego, ¿es que no puede estar un día tranquilo? Por lo visto, la respuesta es completamente negativa.

Ignora el suceso de que Robins está espiándoles; viene siendo el problema de ellos tres, no de Rose.

Finalmente lo encuentra, aguardando a que la práctica dé inicio. Rose sonríe, la que le espera.

—-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! —grita Rose sobresaltándolo, se divierte al notar que –al saltar sobre su asiento– le ha dolido el aterrizaje, es decir, el golpe contra el suelo— ¡Explícame de una buena vez el motivo de tú investigando a mí vida privada! —exige poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. Se ve un leve titilo de furia en todo su rostro.

James la ha liado, en grande.

—¿Yo? —pregunta señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo índice, finge confusión— ¿Qué circunstancia habría de tener para entorpecer la vida de mi querida Lissa? —James está más que sabedor que Rose detesta tanto su segundo nombre como cualquier diminutivo que pueda salir de éste, desafortunadamente para ella «Lissa» es uno de éstos sobrenombres— Simplemente quiero saber si Lissa mantiene su sentido común, ¿a no ser que el romance que mantiene con Scorpius Malfoy la haya dejado descerebrada? —termina con una sonrisa prepotente.

—Espera. ¿«Lissa»? —repite Scorpius, quien al parecer ha escuchado toda la conversación; después de despedirse de Thomas— Te diré «Lissa» desde ahora. Me gustará llamarte así, _Lissa._

Rose gruñe. Enrabiada tanto con James, por bocazas; como por Scorpius, por segundón.

—Tú, silencio —sisea en dirección a Scorpius, quien alza sus hombros en señal de «me da igual»—. Tú —ahora va dirigido a James—, creí que Scamader –Lorcan– te había dicho que entre Scorpius y yo no hay _absolutamente_ nada _romántico_ así que deja de imaginarte cosas donde no las hay.

« _Decidido_ —piensa James a los segundos de que ha concluido el parlamento de su prima—. _No volveré a incluir a Lorcan Scamander en mis planes._ »

—¿Por qué todos piensan eso? ¿Es que estarán contentos hasta que Lissa y yo seamos finalmente pareja? —se cuestiona Scorpius a sí mismo, a pesar de que no se toma la molestia de disminuir el volumen de su voz— Sin embargo, Lissa ten en cuenta que soy un chico de múltiples chicas así que no desesperes si llego a dejarte plantada en algunas de nuestras cita —le guiña un ojo, descaradamente, a su amiga; seguidamente le da un breve beso en los labios a Rose.

La joven Weasley se sonroja hasta las orejas.

Es la segunda vez que le ha pasado aquello.

Tan abochornada que se olvida de pronunciar su típica frase por una vez: «no me digas Melisa», lo que ahora es «abstente de nombrarme Lissa».

—¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!

—Sí, sé que así me han puesto mis padres —interrumpe Scorpius. Se ha hecho inmune al carácter medio explosivo de Rose—. ¿Alguna razón en especial, Rosie?

—Déjenme ver si entiendo —cambia el sentido de la conversación James, confuso. Lo interpelado por Scorpius lo ha dejado de esa manera—: ¿no… novios? —se refiere a que no son novios, no a que ha tartamudeado ésa pequeña palabra. Una sílaba. Seis letras.

—No novios —asegura Scorpius divertido, dando una diminuta variante de la línea anterior—. Sinceramente, no toleraría salir con Rose; no es que caiga mal, es que somos demasiado opuestos como para estar más de medio minuto juntos sin regañar al otro, o gritarnos. Preferimos quedar simplemente en términos de amistad, es más aguantable.

—Rose es más aguantable —dice James, siguiéndole el juego a Scorpius.

—Sí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es lidiar con una persona como Rose? Lo peor de todo es que hace lo opuesto a lo que dicen —dice dándole una segunda interpretación a la expresión.

James sonríe, entendiendo lo que ha querido expresar. « _Amo la psicología a la inversa, excepto cuando me la aplican a mí._ »

Un coscorrón reciben James y Scorpius.

¿Por quién?

De una encolerizada Rose.

¿Y por qué siente eso Rose?

Sencillo.

Se han atrevido a ignorarla.

« _Malfoy tiene toda la razón. No hay quien soporte a Rosie_ —piensa James sobándose la cabeza. Qué fuerza tiene su prima.»

::

 **Planeé hacer el epílogo más largo pero me gustó cómo quedó así que lo dejé así.**

 **Sobre lo de el sobrenombre: "Lissa", alguna manera tenía que tener James de molestar a su prima; y que Scorpius lo escuchase no le favorecerá en nada a Rose.**

 **A pesar de que no acabaron juntos hubo varios guiños de la pareja, en especial en el epílogo; tantos por otras personas como por Scorpius. Por lo que éso basta, ¿cierto? Me basé demasiado en las características sorteadas que me terminé asegurando que hacer que Scorpius acabase con Rose sería difícil.**


End file.
